Emmydisney17's All Dogs go to Heaven
by emmydisney17
Summary: After his ex-partner King Candy had murdered him, Dodger comes back rom heaven with a plan for revenge but when he discovers two human orphans with the power to talk to animals named Chuckie and Kimi he takes them away for his own gains but eventually bonds with them under the promise of finding them new parents. But when Candy finds out he'll to anything to get the kids back.
1. Cast

**Emmydisney17's All Dogs go to Heaven**

**Charlie: Dodger (Disney's Oliver and Company)**

**Itchy: Any ideas?**

**Carface: King Candy (Wreck it Ralph, Ideas on Animal Form)**

**Killer: Any Ideas and animal form?**

**Anne-Marie: Chuckie and Kimi Finster (Rugrats, I don't know if i should use them as babies or kids from that All Grown Up bit. I'll let you decide.)**

**Annabelle: Any ideas?**

**Flo: Any ideas?**

**King Gator: Any ideas?**

**The puppies: Any ideas?**

**The Couple whom Charlie steals their wallet: Any ideas?**


	2. Dodger Escapes

**Emmydisney17's All Dogs go to Heaven**

**Chapter One: Dodger Escapes**

The Story starts in an underground tunnel where a beige chihuahua with red hair and a green headband was digging to free his friend who had been wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit and sent to the pound for death row. His name was Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito or just Tito for short, it was much more easier to remember (Oliver and Company)

He was fallowing the voice of his friend as he said "To the left! Keep coming, keep coming."

Tito was digging when he got dirt in his nose and sneezed "Tito!" the voice cried "Don't blame me, i've got dirt in my nose!" Tito cried before he sneezed once again and flew stright into a pipe where on the other side was his friend, a mixed breed with white fur, brown ears and spots on his back, gray feet and a red scarf, his name was Dodger (Oliver and Company).

"Tito! You're a genious!" Dodger cried

"Thanks Dodge," Tito said before the helmet light on his head flickered off.

"I'm glad to see you... now where are you?" Dodger asked before he ran into the pipe and cried "Ow!"

"It's a pipe." Tito said before he managed to temporarily light the dark tunnel and said "Here i am Dodger, you ok?"

"I'm burried six feet underground and left next on death row, so of course i'm not ok!" Dodger said "Now get me outta here."

"As soon as i can see." Tito said before he pulled out a flamethrower and tried to burn the pipe but almost burned Dodger in the progress "Ack!" Dodger cried "What are you trying to do free me or kill me?!"

"So sorry!" Tito cried before he pulled out a small jack hammer and said "Here, i'll try this."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dodger asked worryingly "I mean, what if it's a water pipe."

"No way," Tito said "Water pipes are green, this is red."

"You're colorblind," Dodger said "You've always been color blind."

"That's true but this is green." Tito said.

"Wait! You said it was red!" Dodger said.

"Red?" Tito asked before he accidently turned the drill on and hit the pipe, which broke it and sent a large fountain of water splashing around the topside, which was the local pound and the tunnel quickly filled up with water as Tito and Dodger screamed in fear.

With mush digging power both Dodger and Tito emerged from the ground and when the spotlights shined on them someone shot them but the dogs managed to escape and dove under a car while Dodger told Tito "Next time i'm planning the escapes."

"Ok, fine by me." Tito said before another gun went off and he cried "Wait! My stuff!"

"Forget the stuff i'll buy you more stuff!" Dodger cried as he pulled his friend's tail to save him from another bullet.

"Wait my drill!" Tito cried in worry before the gun nearly blasted them and they all made a mad muddy scramble to the gate when Tito stopped to scratch himself and Dodger pushed him and himself out of the way of a sunshot as they slid across the mud. "Not know!" Dodger told his friend "Not now!"

Dodger pushed Tito towards the gate where a dug hole was made and after he hit the bobbed wire and cried "I can't help it Dodger, i've got fleas!"

"Can't you tell the fleas not to scratch you until we're out of the pound?" Dodger asked.

"How can i?" Tito asked before another gunshot scared them into jumpping down the cramp muddy hole before they finally emerged and ran down the path with gunshots behind them before they finally dove under a bridge and panted as the light pasted them as the pound workers looked all over to find Dodger and Tito before they both left to look somewhere else.

Dodger and Tito sighed and recovered their beaths as they collapsed on the dirt. "What a mess." Dodger said "But at least we're out of that prison."

"I'm glad to be out of there anytime." Tito said as he fell over on his back.

Dodger stretched and said "Ok, now that i'm out we're going to go back to the boat casino. I'm sure Candy will be glad to see me."

"Uh, funny story about that." Tito said "He... he kinda changed the place and eraced your name from the casino."

"He did what?!" Dodger asked in shock.


	3. You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down

**Chapter Two: You can't keep a Good Dog Down**

Down the murky bayou where nobody dared to venture into there dwelled a large half sunken ship that was made into a casino for animals to gamble away their winnings, or in their case food, on slots, card games, and the main attraction of the entire casino, the Pokemon Battle Brawl Arena. It was where pokemon were brought from all courners of the city to this one spot to battle until they won or lost.

The entire casino was once run by both Dodger and a pig named King Candy but since Dodger was taken away Candy had the entire place all to himself and natually most of the places of the casino went into a pig stye with candy flowing everywhere as well as animals with stomach aches and cavaties. But it was still up and running and the Battle Brawl was still up and running.

In the arena a Snubble and a Growlith were battling as the animals around them outside the bobbed wire that circled the arena, shouting and chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Snubble lunged forward to bite Growlith while the fire pokemon used flamewheel, sending the crowd into a frezy of cheers and almost burnt eyebrows.

Snubble used double slap on its opponent until the Growlith fell over and fainted "And Snubble wins!" the announcer shouted happily as the Snubble was given a small trophy and crown while Growlith was dragged away while the crowd cheered for the excited Snubble.

After the battle a green bird named Joe Carioca (Disney) happily danced up to cashier and said "I win! Give me the prize." however the pig cashier only gave the bird a rotten bag of birdseeds and the bird gasped and said "Hey! I was promised a grand prize! Not this garbage!" "Move it or i'll call the bouncers." the pig cashier snarled while the bird backed way nervousely.

"What are the odds on the next battle?" Jim Crow (Dumbo) asked a pig in charge of the pokemon fights.

"Either terrible or not likely, take your pick." the pig told him.

"Ok," the crow said "Then give me a Stantler to win."

The pig gave him the ticket and a bear named Doug dropped a collar and said "Stantler to win."

"We don't take trinkets bub." the pig told the bear "Come back when you've got real food."

At the arena the trumpet played and the announcer called out "Alright, he's the next battle! Stantler Vrs Chikorita! Let's watch and see who prevails this time. Let's go! Battle time!" The two cages opened and a snorting Stantler and a fisty Chikorita ran out into the battle field spinning it's large leaf around. However, before either one could make a move a loud dog howl heard around the entire busy area suddenly caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to the back entrance where Dodger and Tito stood.

"Hey guys, what do you say?" Dodger asked.

"Yeah, what he said." Tito said.

As the pair walked in they quickly noticed how silent and shocked everyone was and Dodger said "Tito, do we detect a hint of surprise here?" "Maybe we should come out and come back in again." Tito said as they laughed and were approuched by a wolf dog named Balto (movie of same name) who said "Dodger? Aren't you suppose to be on death row?"

"No," Dodger said "I'm not suppose to be on death row, it was just a mistake."

"And i got him out." Tito said.

"Things have changed Dodger, since you've been gone." a blue macaw named Jewel told Dodger as he walked up to a table to play craps "Like hasn't been no peice of cake."

"Just look at how they're treating us." Joe said as he showed Dodger the rotten bag before the dog rolled the dice and got snake eyes and a couple of small sorry excuses for bones while Balto said "Can you spare us a couple of bones for old time's sake?"

"Why settle for a couple of bones when you can gave the whole steak?" Dodger asked before he kicked a slot machine and an entire net of juicy bones, steak and other grub landed on the table and the hungry gamblers dog piled on it while Dodger and Tito walked to the stage as Tito said "You go Dodger! You hit the jackpot! I'm proud of ya! Hey Dodger, Tell 'em!"

**Dodger: Oh you can't keep a good Dog down,**

**Tito: No Sir!**

**Dodger: Oh you can't keep a good dog down,**

**I've seen pain and hurt,**

**Tito: That's right,**

**Dodger: I've eaten dirt,**

**Tito: It's true!**

**Dodger: It's hard to buy but even i **

**Been jilted by a skirt!**

**Tito: He lies!**

**Dodger: But look how i'm still around, **

**cause you can't keep a good dog down.**

**Tito: You can't keep a good dog down,**

**You can't keep a good dog down**

**Dodger: I've been bought and sold,**

**Tito: He's been warm and cold,**

**Dodger: But tender one i'll still be runnin' rackets when i'm old!**

**Tito: Not in some cage in some city pound.**

**Both: Cause you can't keep a good dog down,**

**You can't keep a good dog down.**

**Tito: In him's the luck of the irish,**

**Dodger: The pride of the german**

**Tito: Even a bit of siaim**

**Dodger: You see the calm of the english**

**Tito: The charm of the spanish**

**Dodger: A pedagree is certinly ain't what i am,**

**So call me a mixed up pup.**

**Tito: You're a mixed up pup**

**Dodger: But the only way this pup knows is up!**

Dodger and Tito were hoisted up into the air bu a chain of dogs each and they continued to party as they sang

**Both: You can't keep a dog dog down bow wow wow wow,**

**You can't keep a good dog down, bow wow wow wow**

As they continued to sing a small green lizard with a sour attitude named Sour Bill (Wreck it Ralph) came down from a ladder and when he saw Dodger and Tito and he screamed in shock as he fell over and landed over a berral of soda as Dodger came over, filled the empty pitchers and gave them to the other gamblers.

**Tito: He's been fat and thin,**

**Dodger: I've been out and in,**

**Tito: He tried a life of vertue,**

**Dodger: But prefer a life of sin,**

**Both: So tonight man we own this town,**

**Dodger: I've known hungry i've known thirst,**

**Lived the best to see the worst, but the only way i know to finish is to finish first**

**Both: So watch out when you hear this sound.**

Dodger and Tito howled and the animals formed a peramid as the dogs grabbed Sour Bill and rolled up and over the pyramid as they sang

**Everyone: Cause you can't keep a good,**

**No no you can't keep a good,**

**I say you can't keep a good dog down.**

**You can't keep a good dog down!**

**Woof!**

When they landed Tito fell through a secret compartment in the wall but Dodger failed to notice as he laughed with the other gambers while Sour Bill sneaked off to report this to his boss King Candy.


	4. To the Mardi Gra

**Chapter Three: To the Mardi Gra!**

Sour Bill entered a large smoking room where a pink pik wearing a tiny crown on his head and a ruffled crown around his nect sat inside a broken car smoking a candy cigar, this was King Candy (Wreck it Ralph), Dodger's greedy partner who had set up his own partner so he'd have the entire casino to himself.

"I don't know how he got our boss," Bill told Candy "We set him up for good. I knew we should've done something to his partner Tito first before moving to Dodger." "Well, i still don't want to share the casino's millions with that steet wise mixed up breed Dodger. Besides, i've already come up with another plan."

"Another plan?" Sour Bill asked.

"Yes," King Candy said "One that's sure to be truely finishing... for Dodger that is. Just let me do all the talking and you do all the fallowing."

"Well, ok." Sour Bill said.

"Here, have some candy." The pig said as he shoved a dum dum pop into Sour Bill's mouth with a goofy laugh. That was another habit of King Candy, he would offen shove candy into somebody's mouth before or after he had talk to them. A reason why he was known as Candy alone.

"Hey Candy!" Dodger shouted as he knocked on the door "I'm back!"

The pig opened the door and smiled when he saw Dodger "Dodger!" King Candy exclaimed happily "Is it really you? Oh you haven't changed a bit. Here, have some candy." With that he shoved a Saf-T-pop into Dodger's mouth and the dog said "Yep, and you haven't changed a bit." He walked over to the radio and turned on some jazz music "Now pal, now that i'm back i'm thinking about putting more class into the place. Like dancing babes and theater preformances."

"Yes, that would be good." King Candy said "However, there is something you need to know. Now that you're a dog with a record-"

"I was framed!" Dodger interupted.

"I know," Candy said "But i fear that the same thing will happen all over again if we stay partners. Therefore... our partnership is over."

"What?!" Dodger asked in shock "But it can't be!"

"They'll be looking for you Dodger, and the first place they are sure to look for you is right here!" Candy said "I know you don't like it and you know i don't like it but for the sake of our casino and our gamblers it's for our own good."

* * *

Meanwhile Tito was trying to reopen the trap door when he over heard some hench pigs talking "Did they eat?" a pig asked "Yeah, they ate." the other pig said "Only, how come i've got to feed Candy's little monsters?"

"Monsters?" Tito whispered in fear.

Sour Bill came up to the pigs and said "Come on, Candy wasn't you to get rid of Dodger... permenitly."

"Dodger?" Tito asked in fear as Sour Bill and the swine left the room. The little dog knew what they ment and it was not good news. "Dodger! They're gonna kill you! Dodger, They're gonna kill you!" Tito cried as he banged on the wall.

* * *

Back with Candy and Dodger Candy said "So, it's simple. All we have to do is set you up somewhere where they don't know you and you can lay low for a while. What do you say? Half the take?"

"With steaks and T-Bones?" Dodger asked.

"As much as you're greedy heart desires." King Candy said "So what do you say?"

"Sure." Dodger said with a smile "So... no hard feelings about 'past problems' we had before?"

"None at all." King Candy said before he shoved a purple lollipop into Dodger's mouth and said "Here, have another lollipop." He turned to a group of workers and gamblers and said "Attention everyone! My former partner wishes to go into buisness for himself! Everybody, to the Mardi Gra!"

* * *

At the Mardi Gra party everybody was busy having a blast with the festive floats, the crazy colorful costumes and the wild jazzy music of the entire party and in the middle of this Tito was trying to find Dodger and warn him about Candy's real plot. "Dodger! Dodger!" Then a lady stepped on his tail and he yelped "OUCH! Hey, watch it lady!"

Meanwhile inside a deserted float King Candy, Sour Bill and all thier pig henchmen had Dodger drunk and goofy as Candy presented a short speach "Friends, i am sure that i speak for everyone here in wishing you luck in you rnew venture. And now, for your parting gift, i present to you this lucky golden watch!" Candy gave Dodger the golden watch and the dog laughed as he licked it before he fell over and was carried out by the pigs.

"Bill," Candy told Bill "Take Dodger out back for our big surprise."

"Surprise?" Bill asked "What Surprise?"

"The Big... 'Surprise'?" Candy said with a sinister grin.

"You mean... that surprise?" Bill asked before he fell over in dead faint while Candy groaned "Moron."

As the pigs led the drunken Dodger way Tito managed to find the float but was too late. By the time he got inside King Candy, Sour Bill, Dodger and the pigs were all gone "Dodger!" Tito cried in worry. He knew that there was no time to lose, he had to find Dodger and fast before those pigs did away with him!

* * *

At the pier Sour Bill placed a blindfold around Dodger's eyes and ran off back up the peir where King Candy was with an old car aimed right at Dodger and Tito was right on top of a building watching the whole thing and shouting "DODGER!"

"Bye bye Dodger." King Candy said before he started the car before he moved behind it with Sour Bill.

Dodger had, however, snapped out of his drunken daze he had gotten from the pig's drugged lollipop and shook his head as he removed the blind fold "What happened?" He noticed a lollipop next to him and picked it up and read the tag it had around it "'So long Sucker'. Sucker?!" He turned and saw the car but all he could do was scream before it struck him and then... everything went black.


	5. Dodger in Heaven

**Chapter Four: Dodger in Heaven**

The Next thing Dodger knew he was tumbling down a colorful tunnel and he started to feel lighter then air as he passed by some clouds and finally crashed into what appeared to be a large gate with strange floral pillows for soften his crash. "Wh-Where am i?" he asked.

Suddenly a pokemon appeared before him in a shimmering green ball. This was a green and beige pokemon with green leaf like ears with a matching tail, brown eyes and matching paws and eyes and the inside of her ears. This pokemon was called Leafeon (Pokemon) "This is the great hall of Judgement." she told Dodger sweetly.

"Judgemet!?" Dodger asked in alarm before he realised that he could somehow hover in the air.

"Don't worry about a thing." Leafeon said "You'll go to heaven. All dogs and animals go to heaven because, unlike most people, dogs are natually good and loyal and kind."

"Is that so?" Dodger asked. Then the pokemon lead the fasinated dog deeper into the dream like area as she sang

**Leafeon: Welcome to doing whatever you wish,**

**Eating whatever you please, fallow me,**

**To a costant diffrent climate, we keep it 73 degrees**

"That's fine my me." Dodger said

**Leafeon: Welcome to no more Rat race, to order and calming state**

**Welcome... to being dead**

Dodger felt like coming to a screetching hault when he heard what Leafeon said and asked "Say what!? You mean i'm... i'm..."

"Dead? Yes." Leafeon said as she opened a book that copied everything that had happened during Dodger's life up to his death "You get use to it in a few miliniums or so, depending if you don't get sent back to be reborn as someone else."

"I can't belive it!" Dodger exclaimed angrily "I've been murdered!"

"I'm having any trouble finding anything related to kindness or loyalty in here but... let me see." Leafeon said as she kept searching for anything good Dodger had down, which he had done nothing of the sorts.

"He killed me!" Dodger exlaimed angrily "There's been a mistake here!" then as some angeld decorated him in a robe and a ring on his head he sang

**Dodger: I don't wana die!**

**You've got the wrong guy, I was double crossed by a dirty rat,**

**Actually this rat was a pig but his car ran me down,**

**I just blew out of jail i just got back to town, Hey!**

**This is hard to explain, may i speak to your superior? Cause i don't wanna die!**

**Leafeon: Welcome to doing whatever you wish,**

**Dodger: You've got the wrong guy,**

**Leafeon: Laughting and singing all day.**

"Hey! My time's not up yet." Dodger snapped as he ripped the robe off "Actually yes," Leafeon said as she held up another book "No mistakes. We know everything."

"Murdered in the prime of my life!" Dodger complained "I hate that overstuffed candy swine! I'll kill him and turn him into pork chops." Then the cloud he was on took him up to a place where millions of clocks were placed and asked "What's this? The Watch department?" "You could say that." Leafeon said as Dodger's watch, the same on similer to the watch Candy had given him, floated down in front of him and in front of his face as the pokemon said "You see, this watch is your life. And it stopped."

"Can't you just rewind it again?" Dodger asked

"And send you back?" Leafeon asked "Nobody is ever allowed to go back. Nobody ever disobies us so there's no reason to gaurd the clocks."

With that an idea popped into Dodger's head and he smiled at Leafeon slyly and said "Well, i can see why they prefer to stay. It's so pleasent here... but something's still missing."

"What's missing?" Leafeon asked "Heaven has everything we need to know."

"That's what i mean." Dodger said "This place needs surprise! Something that nobody could ever thought would happen. At least down there we had lots of surprises... say, would you like to dance?" He quickly took Leafeon's paw and started to ballroom dance with her but as he dipped her he skillfully grabbed his watch and hid it in his scarf before he started to sing.

**Dodger: I need Brazil, the throb and the thrill,**

**I've never been there but someday i will,**

**Adventure and danger, love from a stranger,**

**Let me be surpised!**

**Today the sun, they say it'd be snow, **

**when all said and done, it's fun not to know,**

**What keeps my heart humming is guessing what's coming,**

**Let me be surprised!**

**Oh, ain't it great?**

**Leafeon: Ain't it great?**

**Dodger: when fate makes you wait, the world seems murthless,**

**You feel worthless, and suddenly there's a big bone on you're plate!**

**Leafeon: Oh Dodger, please remember that down there's a world of used cars,**

**And singles' bars, broken dreams and not every star**

**Dodger: But it's not over, not for this rover,**

**I don't like to steal, but i don't buy this deal,**

**In about three seconds, she will have realized**

**And she's gonna be**

"Dodger, what are you doing?" Leafeon asked

**Wait'll you see**

**"**What's that behind your back?"

**She's gonna be**

"Dodger, don't wind that watch!" Leafeon exclaimed as Dodger rewinded his watch happily

**SURPISED!**

**"**DODGER!" Leafeon cried but Dodger already started to plummet right down to earth to restart his life.

* * *

Back at the peir Dodger emerged from the waters, coughing and sputtering as he clung on to the peir and dragged himself up as well as banged the watch on the board to clear it from water before he finally collaped. The watch glowed as it ticked and Dodger sprang back to life as he recovered his beath and sighed "I'm alive!"

"Dodger." Leafeon's voice called from the watch as each tick made it glow "You can never come back. You can never come back. You can never come-"

Dodger closed the watch's lid and walked off laughting with one thing on his mind; To get back to Tito as soon as possible in the hideout.


	6. Discovering Chuckie and Kimi

**Chapter Four: Discovering Chuckie and Kimi**

At the hideout Tito was crying himself to sleep, the moment he helplessly saw his best friend Dodger getting killed lingered in his mind and haunted his dreams. The he felt a pair of paws grab him and he cried out in fear until a familier voice said "Hey Tito! Relax! It's ok, it's me Dodger."

"D-Dodger!" Tito cried happily in relief "I-I thought it was King Candy, he was choking me, he was wringing my neck and... Dodger?"

"You were expecting Jack Frost?" Dodger asked.

Tito screamed and ran away from Dodger as he tried to calm his friend down "Back Ghost of Dodger!" Tito cried as he held a broken cross in front of Dodger "Back from that watery grave of whence you came! Pretty Please?"

"Tito!" Dodger groaned as he pushed the cross down "I'm not a ghost and i'm not dead. Soggy, but not dead."

"Now the ghost still thinks he's still alive!" Tito whined "Oh you're hear to haunt me because of what happened and me not being able to save you in time! Oh Amigo i am terrible-"

"Shush!" Dodger said as he grabbed Tito's mouth "Tito, get a grip. I'm alive." He plucked a flea from his fur and said "Do ghosts have fleas?"

"No, they don't have fleas." Tito said in horror before his fear turned into pure joy and he said "Dodge? Is it really you?" Then he sobbed as he said "B-but i-I saw the car and the river and your lifeless body flying though the air!"

"What can i say?" Dodger said as he patted Tito's head "It just wasn't my time."

"I'm so happy to see you!" Tito said as he hugged Dodger, knocking him off to the floor as he hugged his friend "You don't know how much i miss you! I thought-"

"Quiet!" Dodger hissed at Tito "You thought i was dead and so does King Candy. That overstuffed swine killed me... i mean, tried to kill me but i'm so going to make him pay."

"But Dodger," Tito moaned in desmay

"Don't start Tito." Dodger said "From what i've learned all by myself that our operation grew big, so big that Candy had sent be away so that he could have the money all to his own. He must have a secret to all this and when i find out what it is i'll ruin him. I'll make him suffer so much he'll be on his knees begging for mercy."

"It won't be easy." Tito said "I mean, i over heard those porkers say that he had monsters in the basement. And they eat 'em!"

"What?" Dodger asked Then a smile curled in his lips and he chuckled, Maybe these 'monsters' were what made King Candy so rich in the entire casino.

* * *

By using the broken vents Dodger and Tito snuck into the casino and crawled all over the pipes until they finally arrived at the basement and peered inside behind the rusty rails. Inside the room were two worn out beds with a worn old teddy bear with patches and a strange mittin like doll dressed like a makeshift super hero, lamps, a celing fan and a rail of stairs.

But what had really caught the dog's eye was that two figures, wearing oversized clothes that compleatly covered the body, were sitting in a corner as one of them tossed their dusty hats over their heads. "Ok, now we see the monster, now what?" Tito asked as his body trembled with fear.

"Look again." Dodger said. Sure enough the figures removed their spare clothes to reviel their true appearance. A twelve year old boy and an eleven year old girl. The boy had long uncombed red hair, a blue short sleeved shirt with a planet on it, green jeens, purple glasses, and red tennis shoes that were untied as well as brases on his teeth. His name was Chuckie Finster (Rugrats)

The girl was an asian girl with her dark hair held in a pony tail, a pink and yellow short sheelved shirt, green pants with pink and yellow triangles at the cuffs and purple shoes, her name was Kimi Watanabe-Finster; Chuckie's Step sister (Rugrats).

As Dodger and Tito watched from the vent they heard the door open and in came King Candy and Sour Bill with a sadden Quagsire, who's neck was roped, forced to come with them with Sour Bill holding the rope. Kimi was the first to speak "Mr. Candy, can we finally go outside today?" "Sure you can my dear," King Candy said "But first you've gotta talk to the Quagsire."

Chuckie gently petted the scared water pokemon and said "Hello Quaqsire, how are you today?" "Quaq, Quag." the pokemon said "Fine, thanks for asking." Chuckie said "So, how is everybody in the battle arena today?" "Quaq, Quaqsire Quaq." The pokemon said "You have a sore foot?" Kimi asked "You should'nt fight then."

"Quaq Quaq." the pokemon said "Ledyba has a cold? She should drink soup." Chuckie said "And Blissey has the flu, my gosh."

"I'm sure this little tea time's very interesting but can we go back to more inportent things here?" Candy asked "Like who will win the latest tripple fight right now?" "Sorry sir." Chuckie said "So, who will win the triple fight?"

"Quaq, Quaqsire Quaqsire." the pokemon said "Oh," Chuckie said "So it's the Bellsprout along with Hoothoot and Pidgeot."

"Sour bill," Candy told his lackie "Shift the odds on the Bellsprout and those bird pokemon, and don't forget to feed the kids." "Right away." Sour Bill said as he took the Quaqsire away and Candy turned to Chuckie and Kimi and said "Here, have some candy." with that he shoved black lickorish in both their mouths and left but not before Kimi shouted "But sir! You said that we could go outside today!"

The door slammed shut and the kids sadly walked over to a courner and cried. Dodger realized why King Candy had needed them and smiled with green dollar bills in his eyes "Kids who can talk to pokemon. Sweet." He lightly pushed on the grate and it opened like a door "Tito, i think i've found our buisness calling card. Just leave it to me." He hopped down a few boxs and said "Hey kids."

Chuckie and Kimi gasped as they looked up and saw Dodger who said "Don't worry kids, i don't bite. My name's Dodger, Dodge to some and behind me is Tito." "Hola!" Tito pipped "Now, we've been watching you and we realize that this is not the place for a couple of kids like you. Right?"

"Well," the two kid started.

"Well, no more," Dodger said "We are here to wisk you away from all of this." he went over to the beds and noticed the toys the kids had and said "And these here are your toys?"

"My wa-wa and Kimi's Super Thing." Chuckie said "We had them since we were toddlers. They're very special to us."

"Right." Dodger said as he opened the bag and shoved the toys in "So tell me, where are your parents?"

"We're orphans." Kimi said sadly "Oh that's to bad." Dodger said, pretending to sound sympthitic before he wispered to Tito "Perfect." He turned back to the kids and said "That settles it, you two are going to be staying with Tito."

"What?" Tito asked.

"So what's your names?" Dodger asked but before the kids could reaspond Tito interupted by saying "Dodger! These kids are not staying in my house, it's not sutible!" "Oh alright, you've just got no compassion." Dodger said before he attached the filled bag to his friend and said "Just for that you're carrying the luggage all the way home." He turned to Kimi and Chuckie and said "Stick with me kids and we'll be the talk of the town."

"Chuckie and Kimi." Chuckie said "That's our names, I'm Chuckie and she's Kimi."

"Please to meet you." Dodger said before he motioned to the vent and said "Let's get outta here before someone sees." With that Kimi and Chuckie fallowed Dodger into the vent to escape from Candy at last while Tito lagged behind, struggling to keep the bag above him until he got flattened by it and he weakly said "Doggie Down!"

* * *

"WHAT?! King Candy shouted angrily from atop a rocking motercyle device after SOur Bill had delivered the bad news a few hours after Chuckie and Kimi had disapeared "What do you mean they're gone?!" "Just what i said." Sour Bill said "And we had the doors locked and everything."

"Morons!" The pig shouted "I'm surrounded by morrons!"

"Blame Alvin," Bill said "He was the one on duty."

"I don't care who was on duty at the time!" King Candy said "I love those little kids, i want them back right now."

"But-"

"NOW!" The pig roared, which shook the entire room as flames appeared in his eyes and his soul burned with rage. Whoever took Chuckie and Kimi under his nose was going to pay dearly for this, even if he has to kill the one reasponsable in order to do so.


	7. A Story and the Pokemon Track

**Chapter Six: A Story and the Pokemon track**

That very night at the city dump there was a large abandoned old car fasioned with pillows and other knick knacks into beds and other pleasures. Dodger had a copy of the book 'War and Peace' and was reading it to Chuckie and Kimi as they clutched their toddler hood toys tightly as the dog read the story to them, of course the dog couldn't read but he came up with another story for an excuse, the story of Robin Hood while Tito sat nearby with a grumpy look on his face.

"And so Robin Hood says to Little John," Dodger said, pretending to read the words from the book "This sheriff is a real nut case, so we should knock him off and take all the gold to ourselfs, of course not to _ourselves _but we'll give it with the poor and make everybody happy."

"I say it's a lot of phoohy!" Tito exclaimed "What kinda loco person would just go off handing away money away like candy on Halloween?"

"I like the story Tito." Chuckie said.

"You would." Tito muttered.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to get the kids to sleep." Dodger hissed quietly at Tito.

"Then what happened?" Kimi asked.

"Then... uh," Dodger said before he quickly said "Ah! That's right. Well, all the poor people were happy because they weren't poor anymore."

"The hood man is thought." Tito muttered.

"So what?" Dodger asked "His doll loved him all the more."

"Was she beautiful?" Chuckie asked "She was to die for." Dodger asked with a smile "But will she ever marry him... and she did. The End. Good night. We'll be outside talking for a while." Dodger closed the book and lept out the window with Tito while Chuckie and Kimi pushed a few things around to make themselves more cozy while the dogs talked outside.

"Oh Dodger, i don't like this." Tito told Dodger.

"Goodnight Tito!" Chuckie and Kimi each called out "Uh, good night kids." Tito called back before he turned back to Dodger and said "From what i see, we're sitting here like sitting ducks with Thing 1 and Thing 2 here while King Candy is on a rampage about this by now. We could've at least stashed them at the old church."

"Relax Tito." Dodger said "King Candy dosn't even know it's me. He still thinks i'm dead. Remember? Now all we have to do is take these two to the Poke Track tomorrow and we will make millons!"

"Poke Track?" Kimi asked as she poked her head out of the slightly broken window with her stepbrother. Dodger groaned and turned to Tito "Now look at what you've done. Eight o' clock."

"Sure, got it." Tito said as he walked off to his own house for bed. Dodger groaned and climbed into his side of the old car and tossed two pillows for Kimi and Chuckie to use for their heads "Here, now go to sleep." "Dodger," Chuckie said "Aren't you going to sing us a lullaby?"

"How old are you kid?" Dodger asked "Besides, i don't do lullabies."

"Would you at least tuck us in?" Kimi asked. Dodger sighed and pulled the covers over the kids' bodies. "Now can you gice us a good night kiss?" Kimi asked. Dodger groaned and licked them before he made a disgusted face and said "Ok, time for bed. Good night." He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep but was interupted by a squeaking sound and he snapped "Ok, which one of you did that?"

"Him/Her." Chuckie and Kimi said as they pointed to each other.

Dodger sighed and tried to go back to bed but once again Chuckie and Kimi interupted him, this time by poking his head and Chuckie said "Dodger, can we switch beds? Ours isn't comfortable." "Oh, ok." Dodger said as he swaped placed with Chuckie and Kimi.

"Dodger," Kimi said "Thanks for rescuing us."

"No problem," Dodger said "Now get some sleep."

But Chuckie and Kimi weren't done yet. A shooting star passed overhead and Chuckie said "Ooh look! A shooting star!" "Make a wish quick!" Kimi said happily while Dodger just pulled the covers over his head in annoyance. "I wish that Tito and Dodger would have very good luck since they had rescued us out of sheer gratitude." Chuckie said "I wish we could find new parents as soon as possible, ASAP."

Dodger sighed and tried to sleep again when Chuckie said "Dodger?"

"What?"

"Do you think you can help me and Kimi find a new mom and dad?"

"Kid," Dodger said "I'll help you find the lost city of Atlantis! Just please! Please go to sleep!"

"Dodger?" Kimi asked.

"What now?" Dodger asked in annoyance

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kimi said.

"Great." Dodger moaned

* * *

The Next morning the dogs and the kids were at the track but when Dodger told the kids what to do both Chuckie and Kimi refused and turned their backs away from the dog. "Oh come on kids, just talk to the pokemon. Pretty please?"

"Hey Dodge, maybe they only talk to Quagsire." Tito said as he stood on top of a box.

"Hey, they can talk to me." Dodger said.

"Yeah and that makes you a fatty Quagsire!" Tito said before he burst out laughing while Dodger justed mocked him.

"Ok, maybe race track pokemon are to stupid to talk." Tito said before a Marill, who was offended by what she heard, used water gun on the dog and slammed Tito to a wooden wall with a powerful gush of water leaving him soaking wet. "Now just try that again you-" Tito started before he got blasted with another water gun attack again.

"Come on you two," Dodger said "Please?"

"You sound just like King Candy." Kimi said.

"What? He's a bad guy!" Dodger said "Did he read you stories? Did he give you comfortable beds? Did he kiss you good night? I rescued you and besides, we're giving the money to the poor."

"Dodge!" Tito cried

"Sharing it with the poor." Dodger corrected.

"You mean just like in the story?" Chuckie asked happily "Yes, just like in the story." Dodger said "Besides, if your serious about this parent thing then you all need some new clothes and stuff like that. Nobody wants a scrawny little pair with rags do they? Now just talk to the pokemon and everything will be fine."

With that Chuckie and Kimi went up to the Marill and Kimi picked it up as she said "Hello there you little cuty pie, would you please tell us who;s going to win the race for us? We're going to use the money to help the poor and buy us some new clothes."

"Marill, marill marill." the little pokemon said.

"How nice." Chuckie said.

"What? Who's going to win?" Dodger asked.

"See that Sentret?" Chuckie asked as he pointed to a Sentret in a courner who was smelling flowers and lounging on a hamock lazily "That one will win." "You've got to be kidding me." Dodger said "Nope," Chuckie said "It's his birthday after all and he has a surprise to make himself win."

"I'll say." Tito said "Can we trust this little blue puffball?" Dodger asked before Marill blasted Dodger with watergun and the dog coughted and sputtered as he said "Ok, Ok! The Sentret it is." He shook himself dry along with Tito and said "Now let's place the bit."

"With that money?" Tito asked before they left the building.


	8. Placing the bet

**Chapter Seven: Placing the Bet**

The crowd wandering around outside the track as they waited for the race to start provided the dogs a perfect chance to swipe a wallet and place the bet without anyone noticing. There was just one problem. The place was packed with people and with so many wandering around finding the perfect ammount in this crowd was more like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Now all we need is a couple of buck." Dodger said.

"A Couple, a couple." Chuckie said happily "Oh, yeah, a mom and dad."

"Right, whatever." Dodger said "Just help us find a couple."

"How about those guys?" Kimi asked as she pointed to a couple just a few feet from where they stood.

The man was a handsome pirate with brown hair, eyes and a matching beard, a red and black top with a red sash belt, dark armcuffs, red pants and black boots, his name was Sinbad (Dreamwork's Sinbad). Next to him was a beautiful woman with brown hair, golden earrings, a blue top with a golden collar, belt black pants and black shoes, her name was Marina (Also Sinbad) Sinbad's wife.

"Perfect." Dodger said "Tito!"

"I'm already on it!" Tito cried before he limped over to the couple and howled in agony as if he was in massive pain. "Oh look at the poor doggie." Marina cooed as Tito kept howling. Chuckie and Kimi ran over to Tito and Kimi picked up the dog as she cried "Tito! What's wrong Tito?"

"Is this your dog?" Sinbad asked the kids as Tito kept howling in 'pain'. "Well, sorta." Chuckie said. Unaware to the humans Dodger had snuck Sinbad's wallet away from his belt and when he gotten hold of it Dodger tucked it under his scarf and shouted "Let's go!" "Right boss!" Tito cried as he fallowed Dodger away and Chuckie and Kimi tried to fallow but Marina stopped them.

"Hey, don't we at least get your names?" she asked

"I'm Chuckie and this is my sister Kimi." Chuckie said "Where are your parents?" Marina asked.

Before the kids could answer Dodger got their attention by whispering "Hey kids! We have to place the bet!"

"But we want to talk to-" Kimi whispered before Dodger interupted by placing a large hat on her head and dragging her and Chuckie away as he said "Come on, or we'll be late for some pokemon's birthday!"

* * *

Later Chuckie was heading towards the cashier to place the bet. He had the large hat on his head, a fake mustashe under his nose and a long dark buttoned up coat covering his sister, whom he was sitting on while Tito and Dodger shared the space with the girl. Chuckie went up to the cashier, a rabbit named Mr. Herman (Foster's home for Imagenary friends) and, in a deep voice, said "I would like to make a bet please."

Then Chuckie started to shake. The reason was because Dodger was swaying with excitment before Kimi pinched his ear and said "Knock it off!"

"Sorry." Dodger said before he handed Tito the money and said "Sentret to win, pass it on."

"Sentret to win," Tito whispered to Chuckie as he handed the money to the boy "Pass it on."

"Sentret to win." Chuckie told the rabbit behind the cash register and the rabbit, after checking Sentret's gloom odds said "Is there something you don't know?"

"It's his birthday!" Chuckie cried in his normal voice while his fake mustashe nearly fell off his face but Tito placed the mustashe back on the boy's face before the rabbit noticed and Chuckie resumed his deep voice while Mr. Herman handing him the ticket saying "I mean, it's his birthday. Thank you."

After they had gotten the ticket and got to their empty bleachers seat Chuckie unbuttoned the coat and Kimi was the first to come out with a deep breath as she gasped "Oh man, it was hot under there!"

"I've always have my coat on and i'm not complaning." Dodger said.

The trumpets blarred and the pokemon ran into the race track. The Sentret dashed upwards a large Onix carrying something on it's back all the way to the top of the rock creature's forehead.

"Come on Sentret!" Chuckie and Kimi cheered "It's your birthday!"

"I don't care if it's his Quensiara!" Tito cried "That furry thing's moucho loco in the cavesa!"

"Shut up!" Dodger snapped before he shouted "Do something Sentret! Win the race with something! Anything!"

Then Sentret pulled something open on top of the Onix's head, it was a glider! With a leap the pokemon lept forward and into the air... before it was caught by a Charizard's tail in mid flight and on the final leg of the race. Dodger face palmed himself and said "We're doomed!"

However the Charizard whiplashed the sentret forward in front of all the pokemon, and right across the finish line! Dodger, Tito, Chuckie and Kimi screamed with excitment as they bounced around wildly before Kimi planeted a kiss on Dodger, who was still grossed out by the last time he had a kiss.


	9. Riches, Pizza and a Dream

**Chapter Eight: Riches, Pizza and a Dream**

The time went by and everything was all up and up for the group. In each race, fight, battle or even a preformance Chuckie and Kimi had used their gifts of talking to the pokemon to make every bet a hundred percent true. Dodger and Tito soon found themselfs rolling in so much dough that they would make mountains out of thier riches.

Dodger had noticed that Chuckie and Kimi were not happy with the riches and decided to get them some new clothes like he had promised them. He and Tito wisked the pair away to a store and the kids got themselves some new toys and clothes and other stuff to decorate their place. Dodger was nothing like King Candy was, he was much nicer and more friendly.

During that time Tito had planed, sketched and finally created the casino called 'Dodger's Place' inside the dump and soon it was up and running and filled to the brim with gamblers, preformers and even bar benders as jazzy music played all around.

One day as Dodger was talking to some of his dog friends about their winnings Chuckie approuched him and tapped his shoulder's to get his attention before the dog asked "Yeah, what is it?"

"Dodger," Chuckie said "Well, we were wondering if today was the day that... well, we're finally going to give something to the poor. We'd also would like to know if you were looking for new parents for us."

"Uh, why would you ask?" Dodger asked "Cause if you don't keep your promise then me and Kimi are leaving." Chuckie said, motioning to his sister, who was standing next to two suitcases and Dodger's eyes widened in shock. If Chuckie and Kimi left then he won't be rich anymore! He would have to lose everything he had gained so far.

Then an idea hit him. "Oh my gosh, i am so so terribly sorry." Dodger said, sounding very apologetic "It must've sliped my mind somehow. But not that you mention it i do happen to know where to find some poor unfortunet souls tonight." "You do?" Chuckie asked "Kid, would i lie to you?" Dodger asked "Just trust me."

* * *

At an old abandoned church Dodger, Kimi and Chuckie carried some pizza boxes and a cake box up the old wooden steps as they heard a radio playing behind a large door while Kimi said "Are you sure this is the right place?" "Of course it is." Dodger said "Now, just let the Dodge to all the talking and everything will be fine."

On the other side of the door there was a husky named Jenna (Balto) and a litter of cubs named Simba, Kiara, Kovu and Nala (All from the Lion King) and they were lisening to a scary story on the radio when suddenly the door opened and the cubs screamed... only to find that it was Dodger with the pizza as he called out "Hey, anybody order some pizza?"

"PIZZA!" The cubs called before they tackled Dodger and grabbed the first pizza box, ripping it apart as they munched on the pizza. "Nice to see you again Dodger." Jenna said "If i had known i would've taught the cubs some table manners."

"You know her?" Kimi whispered to Dodger "It's a long story." Dodger said "But to shorten a story we've been an old flame couple before that flame died down and stuff that i don't want to get wrapped up in." Then he said "By the way cubs, say hello to Chuckie and Kimi." The cubs just looked at him and continued eating the pizza.

"Not a very talkative bunch." Chuckie whispered to Dodgers "Ah, cubs this age are never that big to talking during lunch time." Right after the cubs finished their first pizza they moved for the second but Dodger moved it as he said "Whoa, easy you guys. Now you shouldn't be fighting, you should be sharing."

**Dodger: What's mine is yours, ****What's yours is mine, **

**The more you share, the more the sun will shine.**

**Whether you're the boss or someone's pet, the more you give the more you're gonna get.**

**Cubs: You've got a nickle or a lot, you've got to share cause you know what,**

**Each other's all that we got, the sun will shine if you share all the time**

**Dodger: What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine,**

**Cubs: You've got a nickle or a lot, you've got to share cause you know what,**

**Dodger: The more you share the more the sun will shine.**

**Cubs: Each other's all that we've got, the sun will shine if you share all the time.**

**Dodger: ****Wether you're the boss or someone's pet, the more you share the more you're gonna get,**

**What's mine is yours, what's mine is yours,**

**The more you give, the more the sun will shine,**

**The more you share the more you're gonna get!**

As the song ended Dodger revieled the cake and the cubs scrambled at it to devore it while Dodger just shrugged. Chuckie and Kimi were happy to meet some younger animals to play with but that changed when Chuckie discovered the wallet Dodger had dropped during the song and dance and opened it, showing the kids a picture of Sinbad and Marina together on their wedding day.

Dodger turned to the kids but noticed the shocked looks on thier faces as Chuckie said "You... did you steal this?"

"More like barrowed it." Dodger said, trying to convince the kids that he was innocent "I was going to turn it in as soon as possible... i mean we had to start our fortune with some money and... i mean... well, it's complacated."

Kimi and Chuckie both didn't say a word, they just ran upstairs and Dodger knew it was no use trying to call them back. Boy, did he messed up.

Up the stairs inside the old tower Kimi and Chuckie were still upset about that they had just discovered about Dodger as they held the wallet in each of one of their hands and remembered the first time they met Sinbad and Marina and how perfect they had looked since that fateful day.

**Chuckie: All we have is a picture in our minds how it would be, if we were all together,**

**Kimi: Let's pretend that you're far away, let's say you write to us,**

**And you promised in your letter, that you'll come home,**

**Come home to our hearts, when you come home we'll never be appart,**

**If we keep dreaming of you start beliving it's true, Soon you'll come home,**

**Soon you'll come home, soon you'll come home to our hearts,**

Then both Kimi and Chuckie pictured the fun times they could have with Sinbad and Marina, driving a car, a trip to the park, a big thanksgiving feast, a chrismas tree filled with presents for them, dress up, story time and bed time with all the cubs to join in on the fun.

**Chuckie and Kimi: Soon you'll come home, home to our hearts, soon you'll come home,**

**Home to my heart, if we belive... **

The two turned in for the night on dusty old blankets and fell asleep, both planing to return the wallet to Sinbad and Marina as soon as dawn broke early the next day.


	10. Nearly Killed Again

**Chapter Nine: Nearly Killed again**

As Dodger slept he had a horrible nightmare. It started when his watch opened an he heard Leafeon's voice calling to him "Dodger, you can never come back. You can never come back."

Suddenly everything exploded around the dog and Dodger found himself being sucked into a powrful fortex of wind heading towards a hole where fire was spewing out of. As he clawed the ground he remembered what Leafeon said about him never coming back to heaven. But if this wasn't heaven then that could only mean... he was about to enter an eternal nightmare.

He tried to save himself from being sucked into the vortex but it was all in vain as he was sucked in and fell down, down into a dark deep hole where he heard moaning and deep voices of agony all around him. He landed on a rockey boat that had emurged from the lava sea and Dodger was created by a hedious, winged demon like creature who roared at him.

Dodger screamed and ran to the other side of the boat, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw something huge and on fire with demon like eyes rising from the fire before it took the form of a hellhound who blew fire at the boat, coving one side with small black creatures that made scary faces at Dodger before they jumped on him and bit his ears, nose and his tail.

Howling in pain and realizing that the boat was tilting Dodger quickly ran up the side of the boat where he climbed up a skeletonal head as a deep voice said "You can never come back." Dodger could only scream as the boat sank deeper and deeper into the lava.

* * *

Dodger was moaning in his sleep as the cubs lightly tuged him until he woke up. He realized that he was hanging on to a broom and he fell down to the floor with a large thud. He quickly recovered and looked around as the cubs crouded around him. "It... it was just a dream." he sighed "What a relief." he ran up the stairs calling "Chuckie! Kimi!" but the kids were not there in the tower and he ran down asking "Where are they?"

"They said that they were going to... uh, 301 High Canyon Street to see the pirate family." Simba said.

"What?" Dodger asked "Great." he ran down the stairs and outside the church, he had to get Chuckie and Kimi back before something happens to them. Namely something named King Candy.

* * *

Inside the kitchen at Sinbad and Marina's house Chuckie and Kimi were feasting on waffles with maple syrup and Marina asked them "So, do you two like the waffles?" "Yeah, we do. Thank you." Chuckie said.

"No thank you for getting us back my wallet." Sinbad said. "Yum, these are the best waffles we've ever had!" Chuckie exclaimed with a full mouth.

"Thanks. So where to you live?" Marina asked.

"We live with Dodger," Kimi said "He's our dog."

"What about your parents?" Marina asked.

"We don't have any." Chuckie said.

"Then where to you stay?" Sinbad asked.

"We live with Dodger at the Junkyard." Kimi said. Marina and Sinbad looked at themselves before they left the room and Marina said "We can let them leave with nowhere to go."

As they talked Chuckie and Kimi heard Dodger whisper to them and they went to the window where Dodger was and Chuckie said "Oh Dodger, Marida and Sinbad are wonderful! They weren't mad about the wallet at all. They gave us waffels and maple syrup!"

"Nice to hear that," Dodger said "Guess you kinda... don't really need me anymore."

"But you can stay too." Kimi said.

"No no, don't waste your time bribeing." Dodger said "I'll just be on my way. All alone, howling at the moon with loneliness and running our casino all by myself." He pretened to coughed a little and said "I'll be fine, just very fine. So long... and enjoy your waffles." He walked away from the house and had just gotten out of the flower bed when he counted to himself "Three, two, one..."

"Wait for us!" Chuckie cried as he and Kimi fallowed the dog.

* * *

At a street market Chuckie and Kimi were walking past some fruit stalls with Dodger. Unknown to them they were being watched by King Candy, who had gotten a tip from one of his pig minions that he had seen Dodger alive and running another casino, with Sour bill holding a deadly ray gun at Dodger as the pig said "Hold it steady now, steady... steady... don't hit the boy or the girl we still need them alive." the gun was pointed directly at Dodger and King Candy said "Perfect, now... bye bye, Dodger."

Sour Bill pulled the trigger and Dodger was hit by the bullets as Chuckie and Kimi fearfully watched and cried "DODGER!" "GET THEM!" King Candy shouted. Dodger coughed as he sprang back to life while Chuckie and Kimi hugged him happily. He remembered that the heavenly watch was still around his neck and he said "Whoa, beautiful little ticker."

"Get him!" Candy shouted again.

"Let's get outta here kids!" Dodger shouted before he, Chuckie and Kimi fled from the madly firing gun as Sour bill lost control of the gun as started to tear the market appart as King Candy shouted "MORONS! I'M SURROUNDED BY MORONS!"

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!" Sour bill asked as he and Candy hopped around like mad as they tried to pin the gun down and passed Dodger, Chuckie and Kimi's hiding place, a long abandoned building that was once a theater.


	11. Let's make Music Together

**Chapter Ten: Let's Make Music Together**

Deep inside a darkened room Dodger emerged from a trunk and sighed in relief while Chuckie and Kimi emerged from the bottom of a large sofa. "Whew, that was a close one. Are you two ok?"

"Oh Dodger," Chuckie said "We thought they shot you."

"Yeah," Dodger said "But King Candy has no idea what he's messing with." he climbed out of the trunk and shook some beads and a crown off his head as he spoke "And when i get ahold of him, i'm going to make sure he get's turned into a rump roast on somebody's dinner table. And there is nothing or nobody that will stop me. Nothing!"

Just as he finished talking he heard the wooden floor beneth him starting to crack and break as Chuckie and Kimi joined him "Walk softly!" He warned "Walk softly!" However the floor broke appart and Dodger, Chuckie and Kimi ended up plummeting down a dark hole screaming for their very lifes as they fell before they landed with a splash on some water.

Dodger got up and realized that his watch wasn't on him and he paniced as he asked "Where's my watch? Where is it?"

"I think it's in the water." Kimi said.

"WHAT?!" Dodger asked horrifyingly "Quick! Help me find it."

Dodger heard the ticking off his heavenly watch and when it seemed to have stopped the dog gasped and said "Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no! It stopped!" he fell into the water as Chuckie and Kimi gathered around him and he said "Good bye kids."

"Good bye? Where are you going? Dodger!" Kimi asked as she shook the dog. While his face was submurged he saw his watch, still ticking, and Kimi yanked him upwards with a shout "DODGER!"

"There it is!" Dodger said, a bit surprised that the watch was bobbing up and down in the water heading towards a dark tunnel "What the-What's going on?" He asked "You don't suppose we're haunted do you?" Suddenly something picked up Chuckie and Kimi and they found themselves bouncing above the water along with a confused Dodger as they exclaimed "Dodger!" "HELP!" Dodger cried.

* * *

Next thing they knew Dodger, Chuckie and Kimi were in wooden cages being carried down a wooden peir by a bunch of native rodents "What are they saying?" Dodger asked the kids "Tell them to give me back my watch!"

"We can't." Chuckie said "They talk funny."

"I don't care!" Dodger said.

As the rodents placed the watch down Dodger reatched out and grabbed it "Got it!" However his victory was cut short when his, Chuckie and Kimi's cages went sliding down a rope and right onto a pile of bones built like an island and the watched rolled far from Dodger as he exclaimed "Oh no!"

A pair of doors opened and a dark figure deep in the water swam towards the bone island as the three captives watched with goosebumps on thier skin "Dodger, what's that in the water?" Kimi asked. "Nothing good i can guess." Dodger said. Then a large green and yellow gator named Louis came out and walked towards them as Dodger said "Kids!" "Yes?" Chuckie and Kimi asked "We're all gonna die." Dodger sighed.

Louis walked towards them, nearly stomping on Dodger's watch before he picked up Dodger's cage "You look like a tasty new Orleans canine gumbo!" he told Dodger. "Noooo!" Chuckie cried "Don't eat him, please!" "I can't look." Kimi said as she covered her eyes.

Louis shoved Dodger in his mouth and the horrified dog let out a horrified howl, a musical howl that caught Louis' attention as he spit out the dog and faced the natives saying "How do you expect me to eat a voice as subjuous as this?" Dodger was placed down and he quickly grabbed his watched and placed it around his neck as Louis started to sing a few bars.

**Louis: I can't eat a singer, i never could i never will!**

As he did, the gator unknowingly hit Chuckie and Kimi's cages, making them roll down hill and crash into a rock in the water, breaking their cages but left them dizzy and sick.

As the area around Dodger and Louis turned into a sea like stage with an oyster and a pearl Louis asked Dodger "What do you call that voice of yours? A berratone or a tenna?"

"Uhh,"

"Oh, i don't care, it's just you and me now."

**Louis: Let's make music together, Let's make sweet harmony,**

**Oh, let's make music together baby, you take the doe i take the ray you better hang on to me!**

**We are birds of a feather, lookin' for the right key, oh, let's make music together, baby,**

**Cause only music makes a man free, Gonna make a beautiful sound, sing a long,**

**Gonna make that natual beat move your feet when the music's deep down in you there's nothing that you can't do but belive...**

**Oh, belive!**

**There ain't nothing like singing, and our voices just bliss, oh, let's make music together baby,**

**Lift our voices together, partner, let's make music forever baby and we'll always be friends!**

**We'll be friends!**

As Louis swam by the isle Chuckie and Kimi coughed and Dodger helped them up the gator's stomach as he continued to sing Dodger noticed that both had pale faces and they couldn't stop coughing. "Are you two ok?" Dodger asked in condern "I don't feel so good." Kimi said "My head hurts." Chuckie said. Dodger frowned and pulled the two close, they were getting hot and Dodger knew that this wasn't a good sign.

Louis kept singing as he headed into a tunnel with the words 'To New Orleans' where the first thing Dodger would to was to take Chuckie and Kimi back to the church, unaware of what was going to happen to Tito in the meantime.


	12. Dodger Rescues Chuckie and Kimi

**Chapter Eleven: Dodger rescues Chuckie and Kimi**

Inside Dodger's Place Tito was alone as he cleaned the shot glasses after another day's work. He had just polished the last one when he heard a familier voice say "Knock knock!" Tito turned and yelped when his eyes meet with King Candy's and the pig said "So where's Dodger? And more inportently Where are Chuckie and Kimi?"

"No idea," Tito said "Haven't seen them all day. But i'll tell you what, i'll leave a message for Dodge when he comes back and-" the last thing he saw was a pig hoof hitting his face before he blacked out.

* * *

Chuckie and Kimi were back in the church and still sick as Jenna checked them and told Dodger "Each of them are burning to the touch, they could have a cold or pneomonia. I don't know which."

"You think that they need a vet?" Dodger asked.

"Dodger!" Jenna snapped "They're a boy and a girl, they need doctors."

"Where are we going to find Doctors?" Dodger asked "Ever tried the town?" Jenna asked "By the way, when are you going to give Chuckie and Kimi their dream home you've promised them?" Dodger was at a lost for words as the pair left the children to sleep until Jenna stopped and said "Dodge, i know you have feelings for these kids but... but they're not yours. And from what you told me they're not King Candy's either or your casino's property. They are two living children who need a warm loving family to raise them and to take care of them. You're a good dog Dodger, but Chuckie and Kimi are not puppies. They need a real family, and if there were a better time for them to find one... it's now."

With that Jenna left and Dodger thought deeply about what Jenna told him before he was interupted by another dog, a brused, scrapped and wounded Tito who limped up to him and said "Dodger! Where have you been?!" "Tito!" Dodger exclaimed in shock at the state of his friend "What happened!?"

"I'll tell you what happened." Tito said "That oversized candy munching porker barged in our of nowhere and not only whacked me senceless but he trashed our casino and set it on fire! Take a look out the window for proof." Dodger went to the window and watched as his casino, which was very far away, burst into flames and ruin.

"This is all your fault man!" Tito snapped at Dodger "You left me holding the fort out all day and left me at the mercy of that candy pig while you played ring around the rosie and charity pizza giving to babies and puppies, all pretending to be just like that Robin Hood chump."

"It makes Chuckie and Kimi happy." Dodger said "Yeah, they're happy while the spanish doggie here get's a black eye and some bleeding cuts where my mussels are! I'm starting to think that you care more about those whimpy snotty brats then me."

"Care? I can't stand them!" Dodger snapped "I've only pretended to like them so that we can get the money and win millions with their gifts."

"Dodger?"

Tito and Dodger turned and saw Chuckie and Kimi, both with tears in their eyes since they had overheard everything and Chuckie you "You... you're just like King Candy all along! Y-You're a bad dog!" with that Chuckie and Kimi ran away in tears "Kids! Wait! Kids!" Dodger cried. He ran out after them but when he got there all he found were Chuckie and Kimi's toddler toys in the rain puddles and the kids screaming before they ended. "Kids!" Dodger cried out in horror, knowing what must've happen; King Candy must've gotten the jump on Chuckie and Kimi and dragged them back to his casino.

He ran down after the trail of human shoes and pig feet while Tito and Jenna came out and Jenna told Tito "Take these toys over to Sinbad and Marina, we need all the help we can get." Tito felt reasponcable for this mess and he willingly took the toys and dashed down many streets, sounding the alarm by howling along the way dispite his pain while fellow dogs and dog allies heard the call and joined him as he approuched Sinbad and Marina's house.

Marina and Sinbad were getting ready for bed when they heard the dogs barking outside and Sinbad ran to the door and opened it, seeing his entire lawn filled with dogs as Tito dropped Chuckie's waa waa and Kimi's Super thing by Sinbad's feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at King Candy's casino, Dodger had discovered Chuckie and Kimi, inside a cage over the icy cold waters of the bayou and sicker as each minute passed, as he jumped into the cage and gently nudged each of them before he said "I'm so sorry about this, i never ment to harm either of you. I'm sorry. But i'm going to take you back to the pirate family now."

"Not if i can help it."

Dodger looked up and saw Sour bill, King Candy and his pig army as they gathered around the steep drop and Dodger knew that there was only one way to free Kimi and Chuckie, he would have to fight for them. Dodger lept out of the cage and started to fight the pigs.

"It's no use Dodger!" King Candy shouted to his former partner "I'm going to keep Chuckie and Kimi and make a goldmine off of them for the rest of our lifes!"

"They're not just a goldmine," Dodger snapped as he continued fighting "They're kids! Regular gifted kids who never should've meet you in the first place who just want a family. I should've done that a long time ago before all this madness happened." Candy was frious and he grabbed a lever that was attahced to the cage and pulled it, letting the cage with Chuckie and Kimi in it nearly plung into the water before he stopped it.

"Your choice Dodger," King Candy said "Either you give me back my kids or i'll make sure you'll never see them again." Dodger didn't know what to do as he switched from King Candy to Chuckie and Kimi and an idea popped in his head as he threw back his head and howled loudly. "What are you doing?" King Candy asked "This isn't karyoke night, you know!"

Suddenly Louis barged in and the force of the gator's body busting through the iron boat caused the entire ship to tilt slowly to destruction as King Candy lost his balance and fell into the water, while his leg broke the lever which sent the cage with Chuckie and Kimi crashing into the water. Dodger dove in after the kids and grabbed them just as an oil spill and some touches the pigs had been using caused the entire ship to catch fire.

He tried to pull the kids back to the surface but he also lost his watch in the progress. Knowing that he coould eithe r save himself or the kids he choose the kids as he pulled the two up to the surface and placed them on wooden boards "Go on kids," he told them "You can make it! You can make it!" Chuckie and Kimi's boards floated out of the hole of the ship just in time to be saved from the fire but King Candy and Dodger, who's heavenly watch was now filled with so much water it wouldn't work anymore, weren't so lucky.

At the shores of the bayou Sinbad, Marina, the dogs and even the ambulance and police arrived just in time to see the sick Chuckie and Kimi being pushed to shore by Sour Bill before the humans gathered around the brother and sister and wisked them away for much needed medical attention.


	13. Dodger goes to Heaven

**Chapter Twelve: Dodger goes to Heaven**

In the dark of the night after the rain storm had passed Chuckie and Kimi shared a bed upstairs in Sinbad and Marina's guest room in a deep sleep. Tito limped over to their bed, jumped up and crawled upwards until he reatched the kids and snuggled close to them with their toys in tow. After a few moments of silence the room filled with hot red smoke that came in through the open window and outside a devil-like creature came out with a low, haunting growl.

Dodger appeared jumping through the window and he landed next to Chuckie and Kimi's bed. He crawled upwards and sobbed as he said "Oh kids, I'm sorry... i'm so very sorry." as he cried some tears escaped his eyes and he gently licked Chuckie and Kimi's cheaks each and he whispered to them "I love you."

The devil like beast then called out for Dodger before a beautiful blue glow destroyed the beast and went to the window, lighting the room with beautiful blue light in place of the red mist. "Dodger," Leafeon's voice called softly in Dodger's ears "You can come back home now."

"But... but you said..." Dodger started.

"Dodger, you gave your life for the children." Leafeon reminded him "Now it's time to come home,"

"But what about Chuckie and Kimi?" Dodger asked.

"Say your good byes." Leafeon said.

Dodger sighed and rubbed his tear stained face aginst the boy and girl's cheeks and was about to leave when he heard Chuckie and Kimi yawn and they woke up, no longer pale or getting sicker as if the dog's love for them had given them a healing boost. "Dodger?" they asked "Yeah," Dodger said with a bright smile "It's me, how are you two doing?"

"Just fine." Kimi said "And... did you mean it when you said you love us?"

"You bet i did," Dodger said "And i'm so sorry about everything i had put you through. Really, i... i wish i could..."

"Don't worry Dodger," Chuckie said "We forgive you. So, how are you?"

"I've come to say good bye." Dodger said.

"Where are you going?" Kimi asked.

"Well, it's fair away and... i can't take a few things with me." Dodger said "But i want you two to do me a favor. Take care of Tito for me. I'm sure you can take very good care of him." "Sure we can." Chuckie said Dodger said and lightly lifted Tito's snout as he said "Good bye pal."

"Will we ever see you again?" Kimi asked.

"Sure, good byes are never forever." Dodger said "We'll be togehter again some day. Untill then, i'll never forget you."

"We'll never forget you ever Dodger." Chuckie said before he gave Dodger a hug and Kimi gave the dog a kiss on his snout. Dodger smiled and said "Good night kids, sleep well." Then he jumped off the bed and out the window, once again finding himself in heaven.

* * *

However he wasn't the only one that was in heaven. Screaming in anger King Candy ripped off his robes and halo and grabbed his clock as he shouted "I'm going to get that gator if it's the last thing i ever do!"

"Touch that clock and you can never come back." Leafeon warned him.

"Oh put a sock in it." Candy said as he wround his watch

"I said, TOUCH THAT CLOCK AND YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK!" Leafeon yelled as she chaced Candy down to earth while Dodger watched and turned to the audiance saying "He'll be back."

**The End!**


End file.
